


But the Very Next Day

by merthurProdigy (artisticprodigy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cheated!Merlin, Christmas Party, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gift Exchange, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, Merlin Holidays 2018, Mutual Pining, Protective!Will, caring!arthur, sad!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticprodigy/pseuds/merthurProdigy
Summary: They met again where man first dream of flying.Two hearts beating the same rhythm despite the distance.One, who was thrown away. One who willingly gives.





	But the Very Next Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nympha_Alba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/gifts).



> **Title:** But the Very Next Day  
>  **Recipient:** Nympha_Alba  
>  **Rating:** Teen and Up  
>  **Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin  
>  **Word Count:** 6800  
>  **Content Notes/Warnings:** Light angst, Implied Past Merlin/Vivian  
>  **Summary:** They met again where man first dream of flying. Two hearts beating the same rhythm despite the distance.  
> One, who was thrown away. One who willingly gives.  
>  **Author's Notes:** [Beta credit to A]. Oh gersh. Here it is. My fic. *screams*. Ok so, this is my first time joining a gift exchange fic. And it was nerve wrecking! Like "Did I do it right?" "Is this okay?" etc. I event went as far as Light Angst; Extra light. Because it's suppose to be mostly happy! But gah, I don't know. I was a wreck while making this. It was supposed to be 10k words, but I didn't have the time, so I just do what I think would be okay???? I also lack knowledge about Christmas XD I don't celebrate it. At least, not like how it was supposed to be celebrated. But phew. Okay. I hope you enjoy it!! Also, if there are any missing tags, please tell me :'))
> 
> I also want to thank Nympha_Alba, for the prompt! It was so lovely and I'm so glad to do it! I'm not sure if this fic is up your standards, but I do hope you enjoy it :'))))

Merlin looked at the screen above him with a sigh. _‘Great’_ he thought as the word DELAYED blared at the screen. He really wished this world wasn’t giving him bad luck after bad luck, but he guessed that’s too much to ask. Glancing outside, the storm is undeniably a rough one.

He was about to turn and walk away when he noticed someone with a familiar face was staring at him with wide eyes. “Mer… lin?”

“Arthur?”

“Merlin! It _is_ you! What are you doing here?” Arthur closed the distance between him and gave his old friend a hug. “Gods, I missed you so much. I barely heard anything from you after you moved out.”

Merlin hugged back. Yes… He left his hometown two years ago to live with his girlfriend. But he supposes now that she is an ex-girlfriend. However, he doesn’t feel like telling that right now. “Oh, well, I’m coming back for Christmas, what about you?” Merlin quickly changed the subject.

“Same thing. I was trying to run away from my father’s Christmas party,” Arthur sighed. “But it seems I can’t run that far before one of his workers decided to catch up with me and make sure I go back home.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. A man was behind him, his face was set in glaring behind Arthur’s back.

Merlin shivered. He’s not sure if he should be glad, he doesn’t have a parent like that or having to be the man behind Arthur. Because he sure knows how troublesome Arthur is. He thinks he can sympathize with the worker more…

“By the way, you didn’t tell me why you moved out. Why is that?” Arthur suddenly asked.

“Oh! Well, um, I don’t feel like staying in my old house that’s all.” Merlin lied.

Arthur looked at him, unconvinced. But Merlin let out a breath when Arthur let the lie go.

“I think I can understand that. Imagine living your whole life in your parents’ home, it sucks.”

“Yeah, that.” Merlin agreed.

They then spent the rest of their wait by talking about what they had been doing for the past few years without contact. Merlin avoided any mention of him having a girlfriend.  
Arthur talked on and on about how controlling his father is. “Don’t get me wrong, he’s still my father and I love him deeply. But I’m a grown up now, I should be able to do what I want.”

“I think letting you out of anyone’s sight is translating to trouble for all of us.”

“Merlin! You hurt my feelings!”

They both laughed.

* * *

 

It was two hours the storm has finally lessened and stop completely. The sky was brighter in the late afternoon sun. A rainbow could also be seen in the distance.

Merlin looked at his old friend. He was stunning beyond words. His hair shining brightly from the light that penetrated the windows. Merlin didn’t realize he was staring until Arthur let out a chuckle.

“See something you like?” the heir smirked.

“You wish! I was just thinking about something else.” Merlin looked away in embarrassment for being caught.

“If you say so.” Arthur shrugged.

The intercom then suddenly cut through the silence, telling the plane that Merlin boarded is back on schedule.

“Well that seems to be my plane.” Merlin stated, getting up.

“That’s mine too. Where do you seat?” Arthur get up as well, pulling out his ticket.

“Oh! Well um… I will be in J17, you?” Merlin was taken aback at the fact.

“Not just our plane is the same… But I’m seated next to you.” Arthur looked up at Merlin with awe.

“What! No way!” Merlin grabbed at Arthur’s ticket to make sure, and he wasn’t lying. They are seated together.

“Must be destiny huh?” Arthur let out a chuckle.

“That’s so weird… But whatever, c’mon let’s get in before we’re late.”

Arthur nodded and followed, already forgetting the ‘guard’ that his father sent.

* * *

 

They sat next to each other, between the isle. As the plane took off, Arthur tried to make small talk for their long journey home. Fortunately, it was just two hours of flight.

“What do you think about the food on plane?”

“They are actually quite alright. Why?”

Arthur grimaced. “I guess I’m the only one with no such taste for it. I’m not sure why, but they always taste bad in my opinion.”

“Well we don’t have much of a choice now do we?”

Arthur hummed. “True. I still rather eat some steak that my chef made though.”

“Her cooking is indeed delicious. Extraordinary.” Merlin nodded in agreement.

They were friends since they are young.

Merlin’s mother was hired temporarily by Uther to babysit young Arthur. Back then however, when Hunith brought Merlin along to her job and introduced him to Arthur, they became some sort of rival. With Merlin getting teased without a break from his hyper spoiled ‘friend’.

He usually helped his mother doing chores, while Arthur is always there to ruin whatever he is trying to do, leading Merlin to chase after him and played a crude game of tag.

It was then when the ‘Incident’ happened, and their true friendship blossomed.

Arthur was angry and sad when he got information that his dog, Excalibur, went missing. Young Merlin then sighed and helped the poor boy find his dog. Arthur was hesitant at first, going on an adventure to find his dog felt useless to him when none of the servants could be able to find him. But Merlin was there to make sure he doesn’t give up.  
It took two days before they found Arthur’s dog in the forest near his house. He was overjoyed and hugged Merlin. “You’re a magician!” he exclaimed.  
“No… I just followed his footprints on the dirt.” Merlin denied.  
“Don’t care, you’re the wizard now.”

After that, they played king and wizard with each other.

Merlin smiled at the memory.

“What are you smiling about? Thinking about someone?” Arthur smirked.

“Hmm, what if I said yes?” Merlin asked.

“Can I know who it is or do I have to guess?”

“No way, you can guess all you want, but I’m not gonna say anything.”

“Boo. You’re boring.” Arthur pouted.

Merlin laughed.

The rest of the flight was left in comfortable silence, with Merlin gladly eating the food he got from the crew attendant and Arthur refusing the food offer.

When they arrived and took their baggage, Arthur’s butler was already waiting for him in the pick-up place. The guard he was with eagerly walked away to his car after his mission is done.

“Well I’m going to take the train, see you later Arthur.” Merlin waved.

“Wait!” Arthur stopped Merlin in his tracks. “Do you— Can you go to my Christmas party later? I need a friend before I go insane from the people, I need to celebrate it with.”

Merlin let out a chuckle. “Sure, text me the information?” Better than moping in his home from his break up, he might as well get his mind out of it.

“Alright. See you then!” Arthur waved his goodbye and got inside his expensive looking car.

Merlin waved at the car window till it was out of sight. He let out a tension that he didn’t realize it was there. He’s finally back. His mother knows about the situation, so it wouldn’t be a problem if he stayed in his room for a little away.

With that thought, he walked away to the train station.

* * *

 

“I’m home!” Merlin called out after he entered the house he shared with his mother. He didn’t get a reply, so he decided to left his baggage near the door, hanged his coat on the hanger and went into the kitchen’s refrigerator.

‘Away. I’ve prepared dinner for you! Just warm it up. Love, mom’ the note on the fridge says.

Merlin opened the fridge, and there he saw the pasta, his favorite. He took it out to warm it in the microwave.

He ate, cleaned up the dishes and took his baggage back into his room. There, he closed the door and flopped onto the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. With a full stomach, he sleeps.

Morning light shone through Merlin’s window. He slowly opened his eyes, letting out a yawn as he got up and grabbed his phone to see if there’s anything. He got a few messages from his ex, which he ignored, and scrolled through other messages. One of them is from Arthur.

 **Clotpole:** Hey, so the party will be held this Saturday at 22nd. Be there at 3pm with your best suit! And don’t even try being late! (And Morgana won’t be joining. She’s with her boyfriend.)

Merlin texted out a reply.

 **Merlin:** Alright, alright. My _king_.

 **Clotpole:** >:D

 **Clotpole:** Of course, My _Servant_.

Merlin let out a small laugh at that, looking the date through his phone it was two days away. Speaking of Christmas… He should start thinking about what to give for the Pendragons.  
He stood up from his bed, grabbing new fresh clothes from his wardrobe and head outside of his room to the bathroom.

“Oh! Merlin! Good morning.” His mother turned from the corner of the house to greet him.

“Morning, mom. Thank you for the dinner by the way.” Merlin smiled.

“No problem, son. Are you heading out?”

“Yeah, I need to buy some gifts for the Pendragons. Is the shop still…?”

“Yes, they are still open. Your uncle, Gaius would be so happy to see you!”

“That’s great to hear. Well, I’ll be down to the kitchen in a moment.” Merlin then walked to the shower. Oh, how he missed the warm water of his home.  
He finished his morning routine and headed down to the kitchen, where he saw a bowl, with his favorite cereal was prepared beside a jug of milk.

He sat down and poured the milk on the bowl, he grabbed a spoon and ate it. He moaned at the taste. “Good as always… I missed it.” He spoke through a mouthful.

“Swallow before you speak,” his mother softly chided at his table manner.

Merlin finished his breakfast, already preparing to wear his coat to head out. He suddenly felt his mother’s arms around him for a hug.

“I will always be here when you need to talk,” his mother said.

Merlin hugged back, he could feel himself breaking down, but he wouldn’t let it. It would be awkward to walk outside with tears in his eyes. “Thanks mom.”

And then he left.

His town was quite big. There are children playing outside on the snow, and parents who are gossiping with each other about the latest hot topic in the neighborhood.  
Merlin walked away to the shopping area of the town, he stopped at an old looking shop. It doesn’t give out any scary and dark vibes, but something… warm.

He entered the shop, the bell above the shop giving out a jingle as the door pushed at it.

“Welcome to— Merlin? Is that really you?” an old man said from behind the counter on the back corner of the room. Beside the counter was isle full of antique books and items.

“Yes, it’s me Gaius.” Merlin smiled as Gaius walked out from the counter to give Merlin a hug.

“Dear boy! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Merlin chuckled, “I hope it won’t come to that! I would be very devastated.”

“How have you been? I haven’t heard from you for a very long time!” Gaius pulled away from the hug, his hands still holding onto Merlin’s upper arm to give him a good look.

“It’s been great! I think… I will be staying here again for a very long time once more.” Merlin gave him a smile that looked a bit too sad.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “Is something the matter?”

Merlin shook his head. “No, nothing. Well… I’ll tell you later. Do you have anything interesting for the Pendragons?”

The old man let it slide for now. “Hm, now that you think about it. Maybe that boy and his father would enjoy this…” Gaius started to walk around the isle with Merlin following behind him. They stopped at a desk. Merlin could see varieties of colorful rings and necklaces.

“They looked so beautiful!” Merlin exclaimed.

Gaius nodded in agreement. “So, which one do you want to choose?”

“Well…” Merlin pulled out his wallet to check if he had any cash left, surprisingly, he has lots. Probably because of his latest commission where he got a higher amount of cash. He looked back at the items carefully. “Do you think those dragon necklaces would be a good one?”

Gaius took the necklaces and examined it. “Well, knowing Uther for my whole life, I think he would love it.”

“With that face of his, I think he would kill me instead.”

Gaius gave him a look.

“What? It’s true! He’s scary!”

Gaius just shook his head and laughed.

* * *

 

Merlin took home the gifts, it was inside two small boxes each and wrapped with wonderful looking patterns and finished with a red bow on top. He is quite proud of it and can’t wait for Arthur’s reaction to such a gift. He also secretly bought a book for his mother, that he thinks would interest her.

He ate dinner with his mother and went back to his room. Playing with his phone. Looking at chats and realizing he hasn’t notified his best friend yet.  
_“Oh of course! How did I forget that!”_

Merlin quickly pulled out a new chat and started to type.

 **Merlin:** Hi Will!

 **Will’o’wisp:** Hey Merls! What’s up?

 **Merlin:** Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to say that I’m back home.

 **Will’o’wisp:** Srsly? I’ll be there tomorrow! Btw, do u want to come over this sat at my place? I got a cool movie for this Christmas.

 **Merlin:** Sorry Will, I already planned on going to Arthur’s party this Saturday.

 **Will’o’wisp:** Wattt you’re going to be with that idiot??

 **Merlin:** Oh, come on. He’s not that bad!

 **Will’o’wisp:** He ruined my sandcastle!

 **Merlin:** It’s just a sandcastle!!

 **Will’o’wisp:** It’s the most majestic sandcastle mind you!

 **Merlin:** *facepalm* Whatever, I’m not going to change my plans now. I already bought him and his father something.

 **Will’o’wisp:** Wow… you even bought something for the Man with a Killer Face.

 **Merlin:** Hmph. At least he didn’t “kill” me yet.

 **Will’o’wisp:** One day that luck is gonna run out.

 **Will’o’wisp:** Anyway, you’re free tomorrow, right?

 **Merlin:** Yea, just come by tomorrow. I need a friend.

 **Will’o’wisp:** Will coming to the rescue!

With that, Merlin laid on the bed. And enjoyed the rest of the evening by listening to his favorite songs and watch TV that he had in his room.

* * *

 

The next morning, he was awoken with a loud knock on the door.

“Come in…” Merlin muttered sleepily.

“Wakey, wakey, Merls!” Will barged into his room.

“Ugh… you’re too noisy…” Merlin pulled the sheets over his head. “And too early…”

Will pulled the sheets away and sat on the small space beside Merlin. “C’mon. What made my friend hide underneath a blanket?”

“Vivian… she was trying to call me non-stop for a few days now.”

Will made a disgusted face. “God, are you still dating her?” He is one of the few people who knew he was dating someone. Other than Will, it was his mother and Freya.

“Nope.”

“Thank the Gods!! I think I rather have you date Arthur instead of that bitch.”

“Language!” Hunith shouted from the other room.

“Sorry!” Will cringed.

“ _Dating Arthur??_ ” Merlin asked in disbelief. “N-no way. I don’t… No. He is my friend.” He shook his head.

“Believe me when I say that you are better off with that rich kid any day. Even Freya agrees.”

“ _Freya too??_ ” Merlin’s voice was high pitch. He can feel his face warming up from the idea his friends had.

Will made an agreeing sound while nodded. He looked at Merlin’s face, this time serious. “So, what happened?”

“I… I will talk about it later. It’s still too early.” Merlin replied solemnly.

“Alright… Well then! Let’s go play your PS4. I’m dying to play again with you.” Will patted Merlin’s shoulder and got up from where he sat to set up the game console that was in Merlin’s room.

“I will beat you again this time.” Merlin grinned.

Will just flipped his fingers to where Merlin sat.

The rest of the day was comfortable. Vivian forgotten, and Merlin was happy.

Before Will left, he swore that if Vivian comes near Merlin again, he will make sure to bring Freya as well to make her life hell. Merlin just waved him off, not even bothering to stop his friend.

“ _Tomorrow… great.”_ Merlin thought as he leaned on the closed door to lead outside.

* * *

 

The next day, Merlin arrived on time to see Arthur was waiting outside of his porch, where there is a fountain just right in the middle of the front yard. His house, a large mansion that could be mistaken for a small fortress if needed to be.

“Finally! I was about to sent my butler to get you or something!” Arthur exclaimed as Merlin exited the Taxi he took. Both of them had similar looking suits, because the one Merlin wore was Arthur’s old one that doesn’t fit his build no longer.  
Arthur looked handsome in his new suit. Black, lined with blue colored lines that matches his eyes.

“Then don’t get a huge ass house for once in the middle of nowhere.” Merlin replied, his mouth twitching up to a smile.

“Shut up.” Arthur grinned and threw an arm around Merlin’s shoulder as he guided them both to the ball room.

The ball room was large and decorated with Christmas themed items. But…

“Arthur, why is there _multiple_ Christmas trees?” Yes, there’s no denying the large six Christmas tree that filled the room. They are even loaded with tons of gifts underneath it.

“What? That’s my tradition. It can summon more gifts. At least… that’s what I thought when I was a kid.”

“They can’t summon more gifts!”

Their banter was suddenly interrupted with Uther walking near them. “Merlin.” Uther acknowledged him.

“Sir…” Merlin nodded. “Ah… Um… Here, I have these for you and Arthur,” said Merlin as he pulled out two small boxes.

“Thank you. You can leave it in one of the trees here. Now if you will excuse me, I need to talk to my co-workers with that said Uther turned to walk away.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur who was watching the conversation before with amusement.

“Your father still scares me…” Merlin explained.

Arthur shrugged, he can’t deny it either.

After Merlin put the boxes on one of the nearest trees, he walked back to Arthur. “So, what now? What’s your other ‘tradition’?”

“Well at this point, it’s more like my father’s tradition.” He waved his hand around the room. “As you can see, there are more business people than my actual family. It’s ridiculous really.”

Merlin looked around, sure enough, no one looked like a Pendragon.

“They are not family…”

“That’s what I said.”

The rest of the day was sufficed to say, boring. The only moment that Merlin would describe ‘fun’ was his banter with Arthur.

“The best drink for Christmas is red wine.”

“Hell no. It’s Hot chocolate. They are divine.”

“I see you renamed people in your phone. What’s mine?”

“Clotpole.”

“Gods, I hate you.”

“I hate you too.” Merlin said with a smile.

The end of the day is nearing, but Merlin felt… it wasn’t enough.

“Hey Arthur?” Merlin grabbed his friend’s attention.

“Yea?”

“Do you… do you want to celebrate Christmas in my place instead?”

“Sure. When?”

“Before Christmas. And I will make your favorite.” Merlin added the last part when he saw Arthur was thinking about it. But with the idea of fried chicken for dinner, Arthur couldn’t refuse. Merlin’s cooking is something his chef should learn one day.

“Deal.”

* * *

 

Merlin finished the last of his Christmas decoration in the living room. It would be a few hours left before the party started in his house.  
He is wearing his favorite and comfortable purple Christmas sweater. It was given by his mother, last Christmas before he moved out with Vivian. It was warm and he was told it matches him very well.

Taping the play button on the radio, the living room filled with Christmas Carols as he helped his mother to prepare food in the kitchen.

Food prepared, warmed house with the fire place blazing; the Christmas party has started. The first to come was Gaius, who was currently talking with his mother and remising old memories before new year.

Arthur came a bit later after some of Merlin’s other friends. He was wearing a normal white shirt and long jeans, just as Merlin instructed when he gave the details about the party.

“Why did you invite him?” Will asked as he and Arthur glare at each other.

“Why did _you_ invite him?” Arthur asked back.

“Oh, calm down you two. Not in my Christmas party.” Merlin tried to break them up.

Gwaine, Lancelot and Gwen then appeared to join in. “Yeah princess, not in the other princess’s party.” former cut through.

“I am not a princess!” Both Arthur and Merlin exclaimed at the same time as Gwen giggled beside a grinning Lancelot.

When Arthur has to excused himself to talk a call from Leon, who was with Morgana, Merlin was surrounded by his friends who was busy bombarding him questions after questions as to why he moved out years ago.

“I just needed to be away for a bit, I swear.” Merlin tried to smile surely.

“Hmm… It’s not because of Arthur is it?” Gwen asked.

Merlin looked at her confused. “Arthur? No. What did he do?”

“Oh, nothing! I thought he… Never mind,” Gwen brushed it off with a nervous chuckle.

Merlin let it go with a nod. “Ok…”

Arthur then came back, behind Merlin. The heir tapped his shoulder. Merlin turned with an eyebrow raised.

“Why… is there a pickle in the Christmas tree?” Arthur asked as he pointed on the small long Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. In the bottom it was already filled with gifts.

“You found it already?” Merlin looked at him with surprise. “It’s a German tradition. If someone found the pickle first, they will get a present.”

“A present you say?” Arthur smirked. “Well then what would that present be, _Merlin_?”

Merlin blushed, and he isn’t sure why. “Uh… what do you want for a Christmas?” He regretted asking that question.

“Well I want—” Arthur’s answered was cut off with the ring of the doorbell.

“Hang on!” Merlin walked towards the door, he doesn’t remember anyone else joining in. He opened the door, “Hel— Vivian…?”

“Merlin! I— Wait! Don’t close the door on me!” Vivian held the door open with a boot. “Look. Please listen to me.”

“What is there to talk about, Vivian? I think you made it clear for me that day. So, go away.” Merlin tried to close the door again by gently nudging her away. He locked the door after he successfully did so.

“Merlin! Merlin!! Let me in!” Vivian yelled from outside and banging on the door.

The young adult turned away to face the whole room. And everyone was watching with a confused, except for Will who looked like he was about to murder someone. “E-excuse me,” Merlin said as he passed through everyone to go to his room. He shut the door behind him and took a deep breath.

There was a light knock on the door. “Merlin? It’s me, Arthur.”

Merlin opened the door slightly and peeked through the gap. “I don’t think I can go out and explain to everyone…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to. Looking at your friend there ranting freely, I think he already spoiled half of the story you had with that girl.”

Merlin groaned. He doesn’t even have the energy to stop his friend. He opened the door wider. “Come on in.”

Arthur walked in and Merlin closed the door. Before the latter could say anything, he felt arms around him. “A-Arthur?” he squeaked out.

Arthur shushed him. “It’s okay.”

Merlin felt his eyes burning from the tears that are trying to spill onto his sharp cheekbones. He hugged Arthur back and let out a sob. “She cheated on me…”

Arthur patted his friend’s back. They stood there comfortably as Merlin let out his emotions. A few minutes passed and Merlin pulled back.

“Sorry. Your shirt is wet now…” Merlin attempted to grin.

“It’s fine.” Arthur brushed it off. “Are you alright now?”

“Better.” Merlin nodded and smiled at his friend he never knew he felt so close with.

“Now, I’m going to be honest with you… I think she’s a bitch.”

Merlin huffed out a small laugh. “Yeah you’re right.”

Arthur sat down on Merlin’s bed and patted the place beside him. Merlin sat on the bed beside Arthur, his eyes looking down at his foot.

“So, are you going to give me details or do I need to talk with that barking friend of yours?” Arthur leaned his elbows on his knees.

Merlin shook his head slowly. “You don’t need to do that, he doesn’t know much either.” He sighed. “So… Well, long story short, I came home— _to our apartment_. And she was with someone else. Someone named Valiant or something.”

“Sounds like a big guy.”

“No shit.” The brunette laughed. “He looked buff as hell. But I was so… _angry_ at that time and somehow I managed to kicked them out.”

“So, you left…” Arthur concluded.

“So, I left…” Merlin confirmed. “After a few hours of thinking, I know I can’t be with someone like her. I grabbed all my stuff, bought some plane tickets and we met.” Merlin softly spoke the last part.

Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin’s shoulder and patted his upper arm. Merlin gave him a smile as thanks.  
The former still rubbing circles around his shoulders comfortably. It made Merlin feel… warm. It was like being with his mother when he was young and she was there, in the kitchen, humming a song as Merlin read his book in one of the dining room chairs. It was _that_ kind of warmth. Domestic.

It always felt like this before he met Vivian.

Merlin blushed when he thought about the warm connection between his memories and now. Arthur cut through his thoughts by suggesting they should watch a movie to cheer him up. Merlin agreed. Will knocked later on after the movie started to notify him that he could stay in his room for the rest of the day, and giving a clear warning to Arthur. “If you hurt him, I won’t be the only one who is going after your throat.”

They watched a Christmas movie, and Merlin couldn’t stop glancing at Arthur while the movie plays. And whenever he was caught staring, he blushed.

“Like what you see?” Arthur teased.

“Shut up, turnip-head.” Merlin batted at Arthur’s shoulder.

After the movie ended, they still sat beside each other. It was awkward, Merlin isn’t sure what to say, but he broke the silence anyway. “Thank you…” when Arthur looked at him questionably, Merlin clarified, “For today. I feel a lot better now.”

“No problem. You want to go out tomorrow? It’s better than staying here and reliving your memories.”

“Yeah. Okay. Sounds good.” Merlin nodded absentmindedly. He can’t stop looking at Arthur now, the moon from outside his window is shinning at Arthur, and he can’t deny it. Arthur looked beautiful. He wished he could see this every night.

Merlin shook his head from his thought when he realized Arthur is still talking to him.

“…And I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

“You sure you’re alright with that? I mean, I don’t want to burden your butler, or worse— your father.” Merlin glanced nervously as if Uther would jump out of nowhere and started to scream accuses.

Arthur brushed it off, “It’s fine. It would mostly be just you and me.”

“Alright, if you say so. I’ll be waiting.”

“Great!” Arthur patted Merlin’s shoulder. “I will be leaving now.”

“Oh! Let me walk you to the door.” Merlin followed Arthur as they both left Merlin’s room and walked down the hallway to the front door. Before they knew it, they were standing on a mistletoe, it has a bell that was shiny as if screaming ‘Don’t ignore me’ in case people just ignored it existence.

“Oh wow, my Christmas wish came true!” Arthur exclaimed.

“What?”

“Just kidding. So, are we going to kiss?” Arthur looked at him with his eyes that seemed to sparkle with an emotion that Merlin couldn’t name.

“L-let’s just ignore it—” Merlin pushed Arthur to the front door but he wouldn’t judge.

“ _Merlin_ ,” said Arthur aghast. “It’s a tradition!”

“An embarrassing one at that too, and I don’t even know who put that there. Because I swear, I didn’t even buy it!”

“Call it destiny then,” Arthur explained and before Merlin knew it, Arthur was kissing his cheek, right near the corner of his mouth. It was over just how it first happened.  
If though Merlin felt it as a slight peck, he couldn’t deny the burning feeling when Arthur’s lips landed on his cheek. His face must be red as a tomato now.

Merlin cleared his throat, that felt clogged up from this feeling he never knew he had for his friend. “What was that?” he croaked.

“It’s a kiss, Merlin. You don’t forget how kisses work right?”

“Ugh! I know it’s a kiss you Clotpole! But what was that for?”

“Tradition.” Arthur deadpanned.

“Well we don’t have to! It’s weird that this thing appeared out of nowhere anyway.” Merlin stood on his toes to grabbed the mistletoe, taking it down before it started to make more mischief, and put it into his pockets.

Arthur just looked at him.

“Don’t look at me like that! Now c’mon. Off you go, it’s late anyway and I don’t want your father barging in here and sneer at my small home.” Merlin pushed Arthur again, and this time, the latter willingly walked to the front door.

“Okay, okay. _Princess_.”

“I’m not the princess, you are!”

Arthur laughed merrily.

After he was gone, Merlin was back at his room. Thinking about the events that had happened. In honesty, he never felt this way with anyone else before. He knew it as something special, between friends. But that’s what he told to himself. But even then, why didn’t it felt this warm when he is with Vivian?  
Being with Vivian felt, normal in a sense.

Sure, she is beautiful. Charming in a way, and… whenever they have a moment together, he never felt ‘peaceful’. It always felt more like, ‘wild’.  
He couldn’t deny it, he is a young adult. He still had a few teenager sides of his that he couldn’t throw away easily. So, he thought that what he had with Vivian is love.

But it wasn’t.

It never was.

Merlin thought about Arthur. He likes Arthur. As a friend, or maybe a brother. But is that it? He’s not sure. He felt warm, whenever Arthur talks to him. He felt his stomach flutter as if butterflies were caged in there whenever Arthur gazed at him. He felt paralyzed whenever he sees how piercing Arthur’s eyes is.

He touched his cheeks, it feels warm. He smiled when he remembered the Mistletoe incident. He pulled out the mistletoe, holding it between his fingers and smiling at it.

Maybe he likes him more than he thought.

* * *

 

Just as promised, Arthur came the next day. Merlin greeted the butler after he got into the backseat with Arthur. He apologized for burdening the driver, but the driver just brushed it off. “It’s fine, child.” He replied in an old croaky voice, “You’ve always been welcomed to the Pendragon family anytime.” Merlin thanked him for the kind words.

As they rode off into the afternoon, Merlin glanced at something bright, glinting from the light of the car window. He looked at where it is, and… it was the necklace he gave. “Oh, you’re wearing the necklace!” Just from that fact alone, made Merlin’s heart warm.

Arthur glanced down at the necklace, he brought the dragon shaped pendant between his fingers. His voice sounded breathless when he spoke. “Yeah… It was beautiful. Where did you get this?”

“Gaius.” Merlin simply answered.

“My father loves it too, by the way. He said his thanks.”

Merlin let out a breath. “Phew, I’m glad.”

The rest of the journey was in comfortable silence. The car radio playing in the background, talking about the weather in Christmas, playing Christmas songs, etcetera.

They dropped off to a nearby café. “Lunch?” Merlin asked.

“Yep.” Arthur answered as he got off the car and went to Merlin’s side of the car and opened it, “Care to join me, princess?” he held out his hand.

“I told you I’m not a princess.” Merlin grinned anyway with a groan and took the offered hand to be lifted off the car.

They sat inside the café, it was warmer inside, the smell of coffee alluring in a way that Merlin felt like he could almost taste it in the air.  
It was an expensive café, Merlin was looking at the cheapest option, but Arthur just told him to order whatever he wants. “I’ll be paying. My gift for you this Christmas.”

“Spending time with me as Christmas gift? How kind of you.” Merlin decided that he would get a cup of cappuccino and a piece of chocolate cake.

“Don’t be sarcastic, Merlin. You should be glad that _your prince_ has graced you with his time and presence.

“Oh no. Whatever would I do without you, _my prince_.”

“You would be helpless, that’s for sure!”

Merlin batted his hand at the Pendragon heir playfully.

They took their orders and waited. Arthur, having to ordered sandwich and coffee.

“So, how are you feeling this time?” Arthur asked casually as he played with a fork.

“Good. Better. What are we doing again after this?”

“Movies.”

“ _Arthur,_ are you asking me on a date all this time?” Merlin asked with fake surprise.

“Wow, that took you long enough to _notice_. I even bought tickets for romantic movies.”

Merlin laughed. “Wait— are you serious? Romantic movies?”

Arthur pulled out the tickets with grin. _He wasn’t lying._

“ _Oh God.”_ Merlin went into another fit of laughter. “I can’t believe it! The son of the most successful business is taking me to a date!”

“Better than that chick you were with. _I_ , _Arthur Pendragon_ , _of my father’s company._ Has more skills on the art of winning another’s heart.”

“Oh really? You think you can win me over?” Merlin leaned over table, and Arthur followed with the same challenging look.

“I think I already did, Mr. Emrys.” Arthur smirked.

Their playful flirting was cut off with the waitress putting their orders on the table between them. “Enjoy!” She said as she walked away.

Merlin took a small part of the cake. It melts into his tongue and he never tasted a cake this divine before. “It’s so delicious!” he moaned and took another.

“I know right?” Arthur took a bite of his own sandwich.

They finished their lunch and walked back to where Arthur’s car was parked. They went into the movies, watching the latest romantic movie that was played.

Merlin couldn’t pay attention much to the movies. He couldn’t believe that Arthur is bringing him to a date. But is it? Does he feel the same way as Merlin? He isn’t sure. He’s not that good at reading people, despite Arthur being an open person.

The movie ended, with Merlin mostly glancing at Arthur to see his face. Whenever he laughs when there’s a funny scene. Or when he smiles when the movie showed a fluffy moment between the characters that was pining each other.

“So, how is it?” Arthur asked as they walked to a restaurant. The movie was long, so they both agreed to have early dinner before Arthur dropped him back home.

“How was what?” Merlin pulled out from his thoughts about the person he is currently with.

“The movie,” Arthur simply provided.

“Oh! Yeah it was great. Pretty long for a movie too.” Merlin chuckled.

They walked into the restaurant. Arthur said it would also be his treat to.

“You know, you don’t really have to pay everything right?”

“I know, but today is for you, Merlin.”

Merlin blushed at his words, he covered his face with the menu he was holding, “I’ll just have some pasta.”

“Alright.” Arthur waved over a waiter to take their order.

The waiter bowed and took their orders. The dinner topic was mostly about the movie, most part is just Merlin nodding, finally getting some of the parts he missed being told.

“You weren’t paying attention, were you?” Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin accusingly. The food arrived then, but that didn’t seem to deter Arthur nor Merlin.

“No. Yes. I mean, no.”

Arthur sighed. “You’re so hopeless, Merlin.” He then smiled.

“Hey! I’m not that hopeless. I helped you with a lot of homework back in the days.”

“I think I’m doing it just fine.”

“No, you weren’t. Your math sucks.”

“It’s just that!”

“And French.”

Arthur just groaned at him.

* * *

 

They are walking down the pavement, a few feet away from Merlin’s house. The sun almost setting in the horizon. It was a beautiful sight even when there are still snow around them. There wasn’t anyone else around, since most people prefer the warmer place inside their homes.  
Arthur paused as Merlin continued walking, the latter fixing his scarf when a cold wind billowed at his face.  
When Merlin realized Arthur wasn’t following, he stopped and turned to face him.

“Arthur?”

“Hey, about the pickles…” Arthur started.

“Pickles?” Merlin tilted his head, but then he remembered. “Oh! The present! Ok, so, what do you want…?” he waited for the inevitable.

Arthur looked up for a moment as if in thought. “I know you just broke up and all…”

“…And?” Merlin pushed when Arthur didn’t continue.

“Do you want to…” Arthur fidgeted and sigh, using his remaining bravery. “Do you want to go out with me? For real this time?”

Merlin gaped. He felt his face warming up, he didn’t expect this turn off events. So, he decided to ask instead. “Why all of the sudden?”

“I didn’t get my chance back then. Do you remember two years ago before you went with Vivian?”

“In the park…” Merlin muttered. Yes, he remembered. They were taking a peaceful walk into the park, talking about the smallest things. But the company is what made it all worth it. Arthur said he wanted to tell him something. But before he did, Merlin’s phone rang. It was Vivian, calling him to visit her place. Merlin can’t deny his girlfriend back then, not wanting to anger her because she seemed to have a bit of a temper when denied something she wants.

Merlin remembered his words clearly, _“Sorry, but I have to go. Maybe next time?”_

but Arthur just shook his head, _“No, it’s fine. It was… never mind. It wasn’t important.”_ He just smiled and waved Merlin goodbye.

It felt like it was yesterday.

“Is this what you wanted to tell me? God, I know I should’ve stayed…” Merlin almost felt bad now for running off to Vivian. He looked down guiltily.

“Hey.” Arthur lifted his head with a finger above his chin. “It wasn’t your fault. I already suspected you had someone. Still, you should’ve told me though.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Merlin bit his lip. “I have confession too. I… I think I like you too. But, before, it was confusing… But ever since I dated Vivian, I have to say. With her, it wasn’t worth it. It was toxic.

“Arthur… Can I… Can _we…?_ ”

Their lips met halfway. It was soft at first, before Arthur deepened the kiss, drinking it in as if he was a man who ran out of water days ago. But in reality, he is probably thirst for many years.

Merlin pulled away, “How long…?”

“Since you found my dog to be honest…”

“That long?!” Merlin exclaimed in disbelief.

“What? I saw you like you were my hero or something. Kids being kids and all that.”

Merlin gave Arthur’s chest a soft smack. “Gods, you’re an idiot…”

“Your idiot.” Arthur smirked. “So, what do you say?”

Merlin chuckled, “The answer is obvious Clotpole.

“Let’s try.”

As Merlin kissed him again, the house near them was playing a song, loud enough to be heard.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I’ll give it to someone special._

**Author's Note:**

> And that is all! I... hope it's alright :')) Enjoyable even.  
> *nervous sputter*  
> (I can't even AN correctly. HALP.)


End file.
